


Something So Silly ~ Kenmakozumesimp

by kenmakozumesimp (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kenmakozumesimp
Summary: Yamaguchi loves Tsukki. That's something that everyone knows, especially Tsukishima himself.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 26





	Something So Silly ~ Kenmakozumesimp

**Author's Note:**

> ~*Midnight Love, Girl In Red*~ is playing...  
> Hello, I'm Kenmakozumesimp! I have orphaned this work as I am rewriting it and my writing style is a lot different. I did not want to delete as people have the work bookmarked, but I may have new works posted as soon as Oct. 10th, so come check me out!

Tadashi couldn’t help but fall into his memories. He knew it was his worst habit but yet his mind filled with tiny things, memories that were likely only his. His wishes for things to become what they used to be plagued his everyday life.  _ It’s not as if everything has changed, or anything in my life is bad. I don’t understand why I feel so off.  _ Staring out at the leaves as his teacher continued to drone about who knows what, his mind spins as he searches himself for answers. 

“Yams!” An annoyingly hyper voice cuts through his thoughts. 

“What is it, Hinata?” Yamaguchi asks in a mock annoyed voice. “Can’t you tell I’m  _ very  _ busy?” The sarcasm flies so far over Hinata's head, it might’ve actually gotten six feet high.

“What are you busy with though? Aren’t you just staring like a weirdo?” Hinata's words are met with a glare. “I need help! Why are there letters in my math again?”

After a long day of Hinata’s sucky school skills and boring classes, Tadashi walks into the gym.

“It’s not my fault I’m so much better than you! Maybe if you weren’t  _ bald  _ Kiyoko would talk to you too!” Tanaka glares at Noya.

“Well-”

“Tanaka! Noya! Is that the example  _ upperclassmen  _ should be setting?” Sugamama asks them. 

“Kiyoko literally just asked you to pick up the volleyballs from the storage room, Noya. I wouldn’t be getting too cocky.” Tsukki says. 

“Oh that’s right ‘ _ Mister I have a girlfriend now so I’m going to act all superior’  _ said something.” 

_ A girlfriend? What are they talking about?  _

“You have to admit Tsukki does have a hot girlfriend though.” 

“Dude! Don’t talk about Yua like that!” Noya says to Tanaka, looking at Tsukki warily as if expecting to be killed at any moment. “Tsukki! Do you hear what he said? Doesn’t it make you feel threatened?” 

“The day Tanaka becomes a threat, pigs will fly.” 

“Yua, huh.” Tadashi says to Tsukki as they walk their usual route.

“Yamaguchi-”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Tsukishima?” 

“I think you know why I didn’t tell you, Tadashi.” Tsukki says coldly. “I think a lot of people know why. I didn’t want it getting in between me and my girlfriend.”

“It wouldn’t have! Why are you just saying this now! If you’ve known, why have you never said anything?” 

“I value our friendship. It would be a lot of wasted years if you let something so silly get between us, right Yamaguchi?” 

“I know that Tsukki. I’m sorry for being selfish.”

“It’s alright, as long as you understand that I’ll never feel for you that way. Just stop wasting your time and get over it. Find some cute girl and it’ll clear the misunderstanding up right away.” They continue walking in silence after Tsukki finishes talking, but Yamaguchi so badly wants to break the silence with the loud sobs trapped in his chest. 

“Bye, Tsukki!” Tadashi says cheerfully. “See you later!” He begs himself not to slip up and show any sign of discontent with Tsukkis words. The noise of the door slamming shut sparks a sob and in minutes he’s sitting in his room, sobbing into Tsukki’s abandoned sweatshirt. 

Yamaguchi stirs slightly at the sound of his phone ringing. 

“Yaaaaaaaamaguchi!” Hinata yells when he picks up.

“Hinata, it’s 1 AM, what the fuck.”

“Were you crying?” Hinata says immediately. “What the hell Yamaguchi, what’s going on?”

“It’s noth-”

“Is it about Tsukki’s girlfriend?”

“No,” Yamaguchi hates lying, but for Tsukki, he’d do anything. “It’s just that he didn’t tell me. I thought he trusted me more. Makes me feel like a failure as his friend, you know?”

“Oh…” Hinata says, his tone slightly confused. “I get what you mean, It’s not your fault though, he probably just didn’t know if it would work out?” When he says it, it sounds like more of a question than an answer. “Did you do the math homework?” 

“Hinataaaaaa!” Yamaguchi growls. “It’s 1 AM, ONE AM, and you called me for MATH HOMEWORK?”

“Sorry? But did you?”

“Hinata?”

“Kageyama-” Hinata feels bad, going behind his friends back, but knows that it's what has to happen. “It’s about Tadashi.”

_ What did I do wrong? Why can’t I be good enough for him?  _ Yamaguchi sobs again, breaking the wall he thought he had built.  _ I’ve tried so hard to be the best friend I could. The least he could’ve done is phrased it better.  _ He looks over at his phone.  _ 3:47. Should I skip tomorrow? I can’t, that would practically be admitting defeat.  _

It’s been seven weeks since I got my heart broken by my best friend. We may have promised not to let it get in between us, but Tsukki spends more time with his girlfriend than he does with me, and I have a hard time coping with the fact, since I’ve always been  _ his  _ best friend. Tsukki’s best friend. More people know me as  _ Tsukki’s best friend  _ than even know my name. I’ve gotten closer to Hinata and Yaichi. It feels weird for people to know me the way Tsukki knows me.  __

  
  


_ I’ve never felt more trapped.  _ “Tsukki! Tsukki! Are you listening to me?” His girlfriend Yua yells. 

“Yes?”

“You should be nicer, Tsukki.”  _ God, she sounds so annoying saying my name. Not like how Tadashi says it. He’s always so calm sounding.  _ “I want to wear your spare jersey at the game! Wouldn’t that be cute?!”  _ No, it wouldn’t.  _ “Can I have it?” 

“I don’t have it right now.”

“Why nooooooot? Well, where is it then?” Yua shrieks.

“I think-” He freezes.  _ He _ has my jersey. “I think I left it at my friends, after practice.”  _ Tadashi. I miss him, but the guilt is too much. How could I have treated him like that? He’s better off with Hinata and Yaichi. Yaichi. Yamaguchi would never like Hinata- but Yaichi isn’t out of the picture. He called her cute.  _

“Hinata.”

“What, Tsukishima?”  _ Why’d he call me Tsukishima? Hinata’s never one to be formal. _

“I think my spare jersey is at Tadashi’s house. Can you get it for me? My girlfriend wants to wear it to the game.”

“You’re an asshole, Tsukishima. Actually, I’d be glad to get it, I don’t want you around Yams anymore.”

“What the hell is your problem, Shoyo?” 

“Hinata.” Kageyama yelled from outside of the gym. “Yamaguchi wants our help with Yaichi. Awkward idiot.”  _ Help with what?  _

“Ok!”  _ He likes Yaichi, doesn’t he. It would make sense. He’s not gay, he’s loved girls and boys our whole friendship. The only person I’ve ever loved, and I fucked up my only chance. Why does the opinion of my family matter so much, anyways? I’m sixteen fucking years old, not some child. God, I ruined the best friendship I’ve ever had and I can’t even take responsibility for it.  _

“Tsukishima.” His brother starts. “How's the girlfriend?”

“She’s okay.”

“I see you finally got rid of that little pest that always followed you around. Looks like he couldn’t handle you getting a girlfriend, eh? Always knew he was a little fa-”

“Not at the table, Akiteru. But I agree, he was a little creepy.”  _ God, they don’t know how wrong they are.  _ “At least we know he didn’t rub off on you. Glad you got that girlfriend.”

“Shut  _ up _ ! Yamaguchi is the best thing that ever happened to me! You don’t know him at all and you have no hesitation to judge him over something that you don’t even know is true! You don’t even know me at all, if you think you can just insult him like that! Fuck my fake fucking girlfriend!”  _ I have to get out of here, I say so much I regret.  _ Tsukki found himself walking to the bakery he and Yamaguchi used to frequent.  _ Why can’t I go back? This is the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. I just want him back, the Fridays at our favorite American food shop, feeding him soggy french fries he insists taste great, my jacket fitting him like it fits me, the little giggles he made when I said something bitchy. I never knew I could miss anything this much.  _ He imagined Yaichi doing those things with Yamaguchi and nearly punched the nearest wall.  _ It’s been nearly two months since our last real conversation.  _ His feet begin to take him somewhere out of his control again, but he doesn’t mind. His destination was a place he wished he had the courage to enter. 

“Hinataaaaa!” He heard Yamaguchi’s distinct giggle. “Don’t be an idiot, Kuroo would kill you.”  _ He’s happy without me. Maybe even happier than when I was with him. Do I really want to open up old wounds for my own selfish reasons? I’m the only one who can’t be happy without him. But damn, I’ve never been a selfless person.  _ He walks up to Yamaguchi’s door, staring at the dent the two had made throwing rocks two years ago. Why throw rocks? No idea.  _ Shit. Am I really- I’m really doing this.  _ He steps up and knocks on the door.  _ Shit. Shit. Shi- _

“Hello delivery ma-” Hinata pauses. “Oh. It’s you. Yamaguchi, there’s nobody he-”

“Shut up, imbecile. Yamaguchiiiiiiiiii!”

“Oh. Did you need something else? I don’t think you left anything else-” Yamaguchi stutters.

“No- I- I wanted to talk to you. If that’s okay?” Hinata looks between the two like a cornered animal.

“Bathroom, bathroom-” He shouts and runs away.

“What do you need?”

“Yamaguchi-” Tsukki pauses. “I think I’m gay.”

“Okay? I knew we were friends before but I’m sure there are more important people you could be talking to right now.”

“Please! I don’t know who to talk to. I can’t talk to my girlfriend!”  _ This was definitely not my intention for this conversation.  _

“Look, I’m sorry, but what do you want from this conversation. You could tell anyone on the team this. Apart from Kageyama you’re about as close to all of them as you are to me.”

“Do you really think that? God, Yamaguchi I’m sorry.”

“Geez it took you two months to come up with even a slightly decent apology?”

“It probably did. He’s pretty emotionally stunted you know.” A familiar voice comes from the other room. “Oh- SHIT. Ignore me, I’m not listening to you guys.”

“Hinata.” 

“Noooooooo I don’t wanna die! I still need to tell Bakageyama I win!” Hinata promptly dials Kageyama. “Help meeeeee! Tsukki’s gonna kill me!”

“Does that mean I lost?” The two wander off into a conversation.

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukki stops, bracing himself. “God, I’m scared as shit right now. But I need to tell you something private. Can we go somewhere?”

“The old creek?” 

“Sure.” Tsukki stares at Yamaguchi's hand as they walk, trying to convince himself not to make a bad decision.  _ Fuck. Almost everything I’ve done the past two months was a mistake.  _ He grabs Tadashi’s hand.  _ Fuck.  _ Tsukki feels warm fingers lace between his and smiles contentedly. 

“What I wanted to say,” Tsukki says as they watch the water fly by their feet. “I wanted to say I love you.” 

“I love you too Tsukki.” Tsukki stares at his freckles, happy that he can stare without seeming weird. 

“I’ve loved you forever.” 

_It doesn't feel off anymore._

__


End file.
